


Bedtime, Soldier.

by DieRosenrot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruhan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieRosenrot/pseuds/DieRosenrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know…”, breaking softly the kiss, Erwin whispered as the woman started to unbutton his shirt. “It was supposed for you to sleep”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime, Soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while and I good and bad news!
> 
> The bad one is that this little fanfiction you're about to read is not even close to be a new one. I wrote it months ago and posted it on my tumblr. I really just wanted to upload something here.
> 
> BUT the good news is that I am finally writing new original stories, so if you enjoy this one, you can check out the other three I have in here and wait a few years for them! Jk I'll try my best.
> 
> That's it! I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, btw.  
> Enjoy the short reading and see you soon!
> 
> \- die Rosenrot

Hanji was walking to her room after a long day of pure work. It was already midnight but she wasn’t feeling tired at all and she wanted to keep her research, but Moblit wouldn’t let her do it.

“You have to take a rest, leader!”, he screamed. “I’ll take your papers with me and lock my door! Superior orders!”

"Ok ok!" she sighed "I'm going to my room. You clean all this mess for me."

Moblit was a cute boy. He smiled from ear to ear, happy for finally convencing her to sleep a bit, since this was already her 23th hour of work on a single day. "Yes, Leader!"

"Tsc.", she chuckled and left the researching room and heading to the dorms. Little did Moblit know her plan was just lay in bed and think about her theories the whole night, if it wasn’t for a light comming from behind a door she knew well. Smiling, she silently walked into the room.

“Time to go to bed, Commander”, she chuckled, leaning her body against the doorframe. “Superior orders”.

Erwin smiled, putting some papers down on his desk. “Moblit did what I told him to do, right? How did you know it was me?”

“I know you pretty well, Erwin. You’re always asking me if I slept the whole night”.

“I’m sorry. I’m just taking care of my soldiers”.

Hanji chuckled and walked in, closing the door behind her. “You’re taking care of your girl, that’s it”, she approached him and the blond turned his chair so he could face the woman.

“Yes, but no one knows you’re my girl”, he laughed and held her by the waist, pulling her body closer.

“Levi knows”, she undid her ponytail, took off her glasses and rested her arms around the commander’s neck. “He heard me once…”

“While we….?”, he looked up to her eyes.

“Yep. That’s your fault, you make me lose control”, she laughed.

“Hmm…”, he smiled and started to unbutton her shirt. “I am not even sorry, you know”. Erwin kissed her naked torso, making the brunette moan in a sigh.

“I know you’re not. Bastard” chuckling, she pushed him back in the chair and sat on his lap, finishing to take off her shirt.

His manly hands runned down her spine while the man was staring right into Hanji’s brown eyes, with a smile. The squad leader leaned down to catch the man’s lips in a passionate kiss, feeling his hands opening her bra and taking it off with her help.

“You know…”, breaking softly the kiss, Erwin whispered as the woman started to unbutton his shirt. “It was supposed for you to sleep”, he bite her lower lip playfully.

“Don’t you want me?”, teasing him, Hanji moved her hips against the blond’s lap, as dancing in top of him and he let a moan out. “I can stop”

“Don’t..!” his voice sounded desperate, making Hanji smirk while she took off his shirt. After taking a breath, he whispered “Now you woke me up”

“Is this what I think it is?” she chuckled, leading one hand down to the commander’s pants.

“Find out yourself”

Slowly, the brunette opened his pants’ buttons and stroke his erection with her index finger, feeling it growing. It was her time to moan when the man embraced her body with both strong arms to kiss her chest and harshly lick her skin up to her neck. Erwin bit her, sucking her skin to leave a tiny bruise. Nothing else but Hanji was in the commander’s mind, for he wanted to give her all the love she deserved. He leaded his hands down to Hanji’s thighs and pressed it maliciously before standing up with her legs around his waist. They kissed once again, feeling each other’s taste as it was the first time in ages, both pulling the other’s body closer. 

Erwin fell on the bed with the woman on bottom and broke the kiss, moving his head down on her body as tracing a way with his tongue, to reach her groin. The blond pulled down the rest of her clothes and smiled when she blushed.

“I can’t believe you’re still shy”, he said playfully.

“I… am not”, he started kissing her down to her legs, going really close to her private parts. “It’s just tha- oi oi oi what are you doing?!”, she blushed even more and tried to cover herself with both hands. She had her arms held by Erwin, that smiled.

“Just let me do it”, he whispered, leaning down again. Hanji bit her lips and spreaded her legs for him, who slowly licked her wet inner. She released a loud moan, arching her back and leading her hands to Erwin’s hair, pulling it harshly.

He sucked her intimus with lust, pressing with both hands her thighs, which were closing against his head. Hanji couldn’t stop gasping, kinda dizzy already. For her, Erwin was like a god in bed; a god that could make whatever he wanted or wanted her to do. The woman could feel his tongue perfectly, as if it was everything that existed on the world and for that brief time that lasted a few minutes, nothing else mattered. 

Her taste on Erwin's mouth was bitter, but still very pleasant. He suspected it was due to the fact that this was his first time doing oral sex on her - or maybe he just loved her way too much to care about that.

She pulled his hair up to her, begging him to get inside her. He licked up her body to her breasts, bitting both softly and pulling her nipples with his teeth. She shivered, moaning his name, a sound that the man appreciated a lot. He opened his pants and took his erection off. Carefully, Erwin stroked his member against the woman and pushed it into her.

“H-hm!”, she moaned in a mix of pain and relief, pressing his strong arms with her nails. 

“Does it hurt?”, he whispered after leaning down to her ear, bitting her lobe and standing still, all the way inside her. He chuckled when she nodded. “Am I too big for you, baby doll?”

“Shut up”, she scretched his arm, laughing a bit. Taking a deep breath, Hanji moved her hips against him, as asking him to move too. Her wish was granted in the same moment, as the commander thrusted against her body, letting his own closer to hers, supported by his arms against the pillow. "H-hm… M-more, Erwin…“, she moaned, scretching harshly his back with her nails to make him shiver.

Erwin moved faster agaisnt her, who wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper. Hanji’s voice could be heard from the outside of the room, moaning her captain’s name in extreme pleasure. She was leaving red marks all over his large back, doesn’t even caring if it was hurting him - the pain she felt, after so much time without her beloved, was worse anyway and she wanted him to remember that night for a long time. 

The brunette could barely breathe with Erwin’s weight over her body and she started to feel her head spinning. "Erwin…” she called in a gasp “I want to ride you”. The commander smiled broadly and bit her neck softly before pulling her closer by the waist and lifting her, changing positions without getting off her. He laid down with the woman in his lap and stroked her thighs as she started to move up and down along his lenght, moaning lowly. She danced on top of him, teasing the man with slow movements that were followed by his hungry eyes. Her hands were laid down on Erwin’s muscled chest to stroke him down to his belly and then up to her own torso. Her eyes were fixed on his as she pressed her own boobs while bitting her lower lip. The sight and her slow moves on top of him was making Erwin lose his mind and he usually thrusted against her so she could move faster. Her hands went up to her nape and she held her hair up when going down on the blond’s erection, moaning loud to tease him.

“Hanji, please…” he whispered, holding her by her waist and pulling her body down on him “This is torture”. She didn’t answer, just bowed over him and moved her hips up and down, as fast as she could, going all way up and down over his lenght. She wanted to kiss him, but her moans and gasps prevented her to do so. Erwin arched his back, gasping loudly while pressing her thighs. His erection was suddenly pressed in a wrap and he felt the girl trembling over his body as she reached her orgasm, throwing her head back and moaning loudly. A warm and transparent liquid ran down from her inside to his crotch, but she didn’t stop moving, since she wanted him to feel good too.

“Hanji… Hanji, move away”, he asked, even tho she already knew what to do at that time. The woman went up and took his erection out of her, wrapping it with both hands instead, masturbating him quickly. He came in less than three seconds, messing all his stomach with his white pleasure while letting his deep voice release a moan. They stayed still for a moment, enjoying the feelings and taking their breath again.

“You-”, he tried to talk, but the girl bowed down to his torso to lick all the cum.

“You made a mess here” she whispered against his skin as licking it. The commander held her body and pulled her up to his face, taking her lips to a strong and passionate kiss, which was completely returned by her part. They kissed for what seemed ages until air lacks in their lungs. 

They kept close to each other, smiling and caressing each other’s face.

“Hey, Hanji…” her answer was a sleepy hum as he called her name “I love you”.

“I love you too, Erwin…” she whispered against his neck.


End file.
